Fuegos artificiales
by Usio-Amamiya
Summary: Amu ocupa su domingo para pensar en lo que siente por Tada y por Ikuto...¿Cuál será su descubrimiento? ?Y que pasara el lunes por andar por las calles de noche? soy mala con los summary, es AMUTO


**Fuegos artificiales**

Era domingo y en la residencia Hinamori, la joven Amu estaba en su cuarto sola, había mandado a sus Charas a dar una vuelta para que no se aburriesen porque ella no quería salir, quería tomarse el día para pensar. ¿Pero que tenía que pensar?

Todo sucedió ayer, Tadase había hecho lo que ella tanto deseaba: Confesarse. Le había dicho que la amaba, a ella, no a Amuleto de Corazón, pero para su sorpresa, no sintió las emociones que debería sentir, se había sonrojado, pero…no estaba completamente feliz y la imagen de cierto chico de pelo azulado ocupo sus pensamientos. Como no sabía que decir o el por qué le ocurría eso, le pidió que la dejará pensar porque se sentía confusa y él acepto.

Su, Miki y Ran regresaron justo cuando era la hora de la cena, en el comedor, Amu estaba en silencio mientras aguantaba el escándalo que hacían sus padre y Ami, pero aprovechaba la distracción de ellos para poder pensar más. Pensó en Tadase, en las emociones que sentía, pero cuando pensó en Ikuto…sentía que su corazón latía mucho más que de costumbre y de inmediato se sonrojaba.

-¡Es Ikuto!-Grito poniéndose de pie. Sus Charas se prepararon porque creyeron que el chico estaba ahí, en cambio, su familia estaba confusa.

-¿Amu?-Preguntaron sus padre.

-¿Onechan?

-¿Amu-chan?

-Yo…no aguanto más este escándalo, me voy a mi cuarto-Y camina con su pose Cool y Sexy y sus padres, como siempre, emocionados.

Amu se tiro a su cama de guata, ocultando su rostro en las almohadas, sus pequeñas amigas querían saber lo que le ocurría por eso no paraban de insistir.

-Me eh dado cuenta…que no me gusta Tadase.

-¡¿Eh?!-Gritaron sorprendidas.

-Lo que sentía por él…solo era admiración, en verdad yo…yo amo a Ikuto.

-¡¿A Ikuto?!-Grito Miki.

-Es tan romántico-desu

-¿Qué piensas hacer, Amu-chan?

-No lo se, pero definitivamente no puedo decirle.

-¿Por qué no?-Preguntaron las pequeñas a la vez.

-Porque estamos hablando de Ikuto. De seguro, si llega a enterarse, se burlara de mí y si Utau lo llegara a saber…no quiero ni pensarlo.

-Te hará puré-Le respondió Miki.

-¡Ahh!-Lanzando un suspiro-No se que hacer.

Al día siguiente, Amu no tenía ganas de ir a la escuela, pero igual fue y de inmediato fue al jardín real.

-Ohayo, Tadase-kun.

-Ohayo, Hinamori-san-Sonríe.

-Tadase-kun…sobre tu confesión…Admito que me hubiera emocionado mucho y me había puesto muy feliz si…si no hubiese sabido la verdad.

-¿La verdad?

-Siempre creí que me gustabas…pero la verdad es solo que sentía admiración…gomen ne, Tadase-kun, tendré que rechazarte.

-…-Sonríe, sorprendiéndola-Siempre lo supe, pero igualmente me atreví. También se quien realmente te gusta…por muy en desacuerdo este-Guiñándole el ojo.

-jejejeje ^^ ¿Amigos?

-Amigos-Ambos sonríen.

Después de hablar un poco más, caminaron juntos de vuelta a la academia y llegaron a su salón justo cuando las clases dieron inicio. Pero Amu no se concentraba, en vez de eso, lleno una hoja con caras de un chibi Ikuto con orejas de gato, al darse cuenta de eso, se sonrojo y algo molesta, arranco la hoja, lo hizo bola y lo escondió en su bolso.

-Por su culpa, ni siquiera puedo concentrarme en clases-Susurro.

-¿Ocurre algo malo, Amu?

-No, todo esta bien Rima-Sonriendo.

Finalmente la reunión termino y recordó que mañana era su cumpleaños y que por cosas de la vida, justo a media noche, iniciarían unos fuegos artificiales, era como si Japón celebrase su cumpleaños. Como era de noche, Amu apresuraba el paso para no ser regañada al llegar, pero al doblar una esquina, se sorprende como también se asusta al ver un grupo de 3 personas que tenían pintas de chicos malos. Intento pasar, pero no la dejaron, asustándola más.

-¡De-déjenme pasar!

-No tan rápido, solo queremos divertirnos.

-A-Ah…-Retrocediendo-¡Ran!

-Hai… ¡Cambio de carácter!-Y de un gran salto, logro pasarlos

Pero ahora se hecho a correr porque iban detrás de ella y como si su día no pudiese empeorar, termino en un callejón sin salida, Ran iba a volver a ayudarla, pero justo apareció uno y la aprisiono abrazándola por atrás y cargándosela para impedirle escape. Gritaba y hacía esfuerzos inútiles por liberarse y veía horrorizada como se le acercaban y cuando uno estaba por ponerle una mano encima, este se quejo de dolor porque una piedra le golpeo la mano.

-¿Eh?-Murmuro la chica para ver la dirección de donde provenía la piedra para luego sorprenderse-¿Ikuto?

-Siempre tengo que estarte salvando Amu… ¿Acaso es un pretexto para verme?-Con esa típica mirada y sonrisa de burla y superioridad.

-¡Claro que no, idiota!-Grito furiosa y molesta.

-Solo era una broma inocente.

-¡Hey tú!-Grito el atacado acercándose a él-¡¿Quién te crees que eres para venir a molestar?!

-Pues…-Y lo sorprende dándole una patada en el abdomen, mandándolo a volar-…solo soy alguien que no permitirá que le pongan una mano encima a Amu-Sus ojos se volvieron serios y peligrosos, como un verdadero felino-Suéltala.

-¡C-C-Claro!-Grito asustado mientras la soltaba y los malos se fueron corriendo.

-Ikuto…-Murmuro.

-Ikuto y Yoru son nuestros salvadores-desu

-¡Las chicas siempre son una debiluchas!-Exclamo Yoru muy alegre.

-Anda, vamos-Dijo el muchacho dando media vuelta-Te llevo a casa.

-¿Eh?-Reacciona y lo sigue-¿No me harás pasar por el parque de nuevo, verdad?

-Seria divertido verte de nuevo como una niña infantil corriendo por todas partes.

-Baka-Molestándose nuevamente-Contigo siempre tengo que andar perdiendo los estribos-Suspiro.

-No deberías estar así, recuerda que mañana es tu cumpleaños.

-Si, si…-Reacciona al darse cuenta de algo-¡¿Cómo sabes de mi cumpleaños?!

-Solo lo se.

-¿No me andarás espiando? Que ya tengo suficiente con que te me aparezcas por mi balcón casi todas las noches.

-Quizás-Fue lo que respondió.

-Baka.

-Te oí.

-Que bueno-Sacándole la lengua y llegaron.

-Adiós Amu-Dijo mientras daba media vuelta y se alejaba.

-…-Se le queda viendo unos momentos irse con Yoru y sus Charas deciden irse al balcón, así que aprovecho la oportunidad-¡Matte, Ikuto!

-¿Qué ocurre?-Deteniéndose para verla.

-Yo…-Agacho su cabeza porque se había sonrojado por la vergüenza-La verdad es que yo…-Pero se interrumpe cuando la puerta de su casa se abre y salen sus padres.

-¡Amu, estábamos muy preocupados!-Gritaron.

-Lo siento, problemas en el camino, ¿algún problema con eso?

-¡Cool y sexy!-Gritaron sus padre con los ojos brillosos. Amu notó que Ikuto se fue.

Lanzo un suspiro de resignación y de inmediato se sentó a comer, oyendo de fondo los "disparates" de la adivina sobre los guardianes y el amor. Fue a su cuarto y dejando que sus Charas comieran sobre su cama, decide salir al balcón y lanzo un suspiro. De nuevo las palabras de aquella mujer invadieron su mente hasta que la hartaron.

-¡Ya, lo admito! ¡Estoy profundamente enamorada de ese neko hentai, ¿me oyeron?! ¡Me gusta ese baka de Tsukiyomi Ikuto!

-Si, pero no era necesario que lo gritaras, Amu.

Se sorprende al oír eso y mucho más al sentir como la abrazaban por atrás. Había metido la pata, sin darse cuenta, se había declarado ante Ikuto sin darse cuenta y eso la hizo enfurecer y a la vez sonrojarse de la vergüenza. Maldito chico imitador de gatos que se aparece sigilosamente sin que uno se de cuenta.

-Anda, búrlate…puedes reírte.

-Pero yo no quiero reírme, sino otra cosa.

-¿No me digas que lo grabaste y lo subirás a Internet?-Asustada, ahora si que Utau la mataría si eso llegara a pasar y ella lo llegase a ver.

-No, quiero besar a una persona que me gusta y se llama Hinamori Amu.

Quedo en shock, se repitió aquello una y otra vez en su mente para asegurarse que había oído bien, cuando finalmente lo capto, iba a decir algo peor de nuevo su mente queda en blanco cuando el cosplayer de gato callejero, sin pedirle permiso, la besa. Finalmente su cuerpo reacciona y le corresponde el beso en el momento que los fuegos artificiales comenzaron.

-Feliz cumpleaños inexperta-Le dijo divertido cuando se separaron

-¿Inexperta?

-Era tu primera vez, ¿no? Pues no sabes besar.

-¡Ikuto-baka!-Le grito molesta con intenciones de volver a entrar a su cuarto y cerrar con seguro el balcón.

**FIN**


End file.
